Moi, Mary Sue, Huitième Merveille Du Monde
by Nyctalope
Summary: Mary Sue, notre élève préférée, passe une année à Poudlard! Que vatil lui arriver! OS parodique co écrit avec ayako


**Auteurs: **Ayako (de Les. Coautrices, ffnet / u / 412994 / ) et moi_-_même 

**Rating**: K (si j'ai bien compris lol)

**Note**: ceci est une **parodie** des fics dites "à Mary_-_Sue", comme vous pouvez le constater! Je pense que tous les éléments y sont (si nous en avons oublié, signalez le nous dans votre review!).

**Dislaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à nous (sauf Mary_-_Sue mais elle appartient à beaucoup d'autres auteurs même si elle se prénomme différemment lol) et on ne touche rien pour cette fic!

**Note:** Plusieurs passages m'ont (je dis _m'ont_ car Ayako a tout inventé, elle!) été inspirés par des fanarts trouvés sur yumegari . free . fr . Cette fille a énormément de talent. D'ailleurs elle a illustré plusieurs passages de _"Les Portes"_ d'Alohomora! Alors allez y jeter un œil!

* * *

C'était l'effervescence sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Kingcross. Aujourd'hui, le Poudlard Express emmenait de nombreux adolescents vers la plus prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie : Poudlard (vu le nom du train on s'en serait pas douté). 

Hermione, Ron et Harry discutaient devant la locomotive rouge. C'était leur dernière année. D'autres Gryffindor de 7ème année les rejoignirent. Un parfum de nostalgie flottait dans les airs :

_-_ Et tu te souviens en 2ème année quand Neville a trébuché sur la marche et qu'il a dévalé les escaliers en roulant ?

Chœur: ahahahahahah

_-_ Mais euh!

_-_ Et quand il s'est fait figer par Hermione en première année?

Chœur: ahahahahahah

_-_ Et en 5ème année quand…

_-_ Bon c'est bon, je sais qu'il m'arrive toujours plein de choses mais c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter!

_-_ Et puis c'est l'heure de monter dans le train, allez tout le monde! Ordonna Hermione, arborant fièrement son insigne neuf de Préfète_-_en_-_Chef.

Une fois à bord, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent la voiture des Préfets. Ils chargèrent Neville et Harry de trouver un wagon inoccupé. Comme d'habitude, la seule voiture libre était celle du fond. Les deux Gryffindor s'installèrent en silence. Le train s'ébranla. Tous deux regardaient tristement défiler le paysage. C'était leur dernière année…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione, rouges et décoiffés:

_-_ Eh bin, ils vous ont beaucoup retenus aujourd'hui! S'exclama Harry. Mais voyant la tête de ses amis, il murmura "oh je vois" d'un air entendu et se replongea en souriant dans la contemplation des terres qu'ils traversaient.

Ron tenta une explication:

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Enfin si, mais on a pas eu le temps de finir (si tu veux mon avis on y arrivera jamais), on a été –hm_-_ dérangés –hm_-_ par la nouvelle!

_-_ La nouvelle? S'exclamèrent ensemble Neville et Harry.

Hermione prit le relais:

_-_ Oui, d'ailleurs je suis censée m'occuper d'elle. Elle…

_-_ Est là, pour votre plus grand bonheur!

La nouvelle en question venait d'apparaître dans l'ouverture de la voiture, entourée de magie pure d'une merveilleuse couleur dorée. Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rester la bouche ouverte. Même Hermione semblait au bord des larmes devant tant de beauté.

**E**lle était de taille moyenne, avec de grands yeux violets en amandes assortis à ses cheveux et à son petit top de chez Jennykie. De petites oreilles triangulaires et recouvertes d'une fourrure argentée émergeaient de sa soyeuse chevelure. Une queue touffue semblait battre la mesure dans son dos. Sa voix mélodieuse tel un chant de sirène rompit le silence.

_-_ Enchantée, je suis Mary_-_Sue Dumby_-_Voldy_-_Potter!

Hermione, en parfaite hôtesse, se précipita, des étoiles dans les yeux, afin de lui serrer la main, tout en se présentant:

_-_ Oh euh bonjour… Je suis Hermione Granger, Préfète_-_en_-_Chef. Je vais te faire visiter le château et tout ça…

_-_ Inutile, je le connais déjà par cœur!

_-_ Ah bon? Mais on ne t'a jamais vue pourtant! S'étonna Harry. C'est que tu n'étais pas là, sinon je pense que je me souviendrais de toi… Continua_-_t_-_il dans une vaine tentative de séduction.

En voyant la cicatrice de son interlocuteur, les merveilleux yeux violets de la magnifique Mary_-_Sue passèrent au jaune et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle semblait très excitée:

_-_ Harry Potter? Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer!

_-_ Euh oui moi aussi mais comment…

_-_ Bah tu sais je passe tous mes étés à Poudlard depuis… longtemps!

_-_ K_-_O_-_A?

_-_ Rien de plus normal, fallait bien que je voie pépé de temps en temps!

_-_ Pépé?

_-_ Oui, pépé Bubus! C'est votre Directeur il me semble.

/ Boum a pu d'Hermione/

_-_ Bah laissez votre amie par terre, elle risque de retomber! Minauda Mary_-_sue en secouant gracieusement sa main droite.

_-_ Donc tu es la petite fille du Professeur Dumbledore? Demanda respectueusement Neville.

_-_ Oui! T'as tout compris! Tu es malin!

Neville rosit en entendant le compliment.

_-_ Tu viens d'où? T'as quel âge? La questionna Ron.

Ces questions furent l'occasion rêvée pour Mary_-_Sue de raconter sa trépidante vie.

_-_ A l'âge de six mois, Voldychou a essayé de me tuer mais bon il a raté son coup. J'étais déjà super douée donc paf je l'ai presque achevé. Ma mère a eu peur et est retournée dans le désert du Sahara où vit ma tribu tandis que mon père bin, comme je viens de le dire, j'ai failli le tuer. Raté. Bref! J'ai été recueillie par mon parrain – Vous devez le connaître, il est prof de Potions à Poudlard _-_ / Boum a pu de Neville /. Laissez_-_le par terre lui aussi. Donc je disais, j'ai été recueillie par Sevy mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi durant l'année scolaire donc il m'a confiée à des renards. A neuf ans j'ai reçu une lettre pour aller à Beauxbâtons. Mais j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir dix ans pour y aller, je ne me sentais pas assez mûre. J'ai suivi une scolarité normale, si on excepte le fait que j'étais diplômée à quatorze ans et, bien entendu, première de l'école. Entre temps j'ai aidé Indiana Jones à trouver l'Arche perdue et Benjamin Gates est arrivé au Trésor des Templiers (qui bien sûr n'est pas en France, c'est bien connu… Vive les américains…)grâce à ma précieuse aide. J'ai vaincu Cerbère (un dragon à six têtes) et combattu seule contre une cinquantaine de Mangecrus (des adorateurs du steak tartare). J'ai passé un an seule dans la forêt à méditer et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas aller chez pépé!" Donc me voilà!

_-_ Donc t'as 15 ans? Ron semblait avoir occulté les informations trop difficiles à assimiler.

_-_ Non, 17.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Ah oui! J'ai oublié de vous raconter! Après avoir passé un an dans les bois j'ai voulu voyager un peu. Je suis donc allée dans le passé pendant deux ans grâce à une formule que j'ai inventée. Là j'ai failli être à l'origine d'un paradoxe temporel car Godric Gryffindor, mon aïeul, voulait se marier avec moi au lieu de fonder une famille avec Rowena Ravenclaw! Imaginez, j'aurais pu ne jamais naître! Quelle perte pour le Monde Sorcier et même pour l'Humanité! Heureusement, après avoir passé plusieurs nuits avec Salazar /Boum a pu de Ron/ j'ai réussi à le motiver à convaincre Godric d'épouser Rowena. Toute cette histoire m'a pris deux ans.

_-_ OK. C'est tout ce qu'Harry semblait capable d'articuler.

_-_ Je vais rentrer directement en 7ème année.

_-_ Je m'en serais douté. On arrive, aide moi à ranimer les autres s'il te plait!

Mary_-_Sue la formidable claqua des doigts et les trois Gryffindor se réveillèrent instantanément.

_-_ Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Harry ébahi.

_-_ Quand j'avais 5 ans j'en avais marre de me servir de ma baguette pour tous les sorts simples donc j'ai développé une nouvelle forme de magie: la magie intuitive.

/Boum a pu de Harry/

Dans la calèche les menant au château, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa nouvelle meilleure amie:

_-_ Et tes oreilles là, c'est des vraies? C'est trop choupinet!

_-_ Bien sûr! Je suis une RA!

_-_ Une quoi?

_-_ Une Renarde Argentée!

_-_ Je connais, j'ai lu plein de choses à ce sujet! Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus…

_-_ Je suis la dernière. Il y a une seule Renarde Argentée, dont les pouvoirs se développent, tous les 200 ans.

_-_ Vous vivez si longtemps?

_-_ Seulement les Reines, comme moi!

_-_ Wahouuuu! Mais… t'es humaine?

_-_ Oui mais j'ai été élevée par des renards. Ca a sûrement joué en ma faveur.

_-_ Tu dois avoir d'immenses pouvoirs!

_-_ Oui Hermi_-_chou (à ce surnom, notre Préfète_-_en_-_Chef préférée rosit de plaisir) mais je n'ai pas le temps de te les montrer ni de te les énoncer, on arrive! D'ailleurs il est temps de me changer !

Et d'un claquement de doigts la jeune fille revêtit l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard. Mais, contrairement aux autres filles, celles qui pouvaient être qualifiées d'ordinaire face à l'immense beauté de Mary_-_Sue, bref toutes les autres filles, la tenue l'embellissait d'avantage, les rendant toutes plus ringardes les une que les autres. En effet les habits soulignaient les formes si gracieuses et harmonieuses de Mary_-_Sue, elle dont les mensurations n'avaient rien à envier à certaines poupées moldues fabriquées par Mattel (mensurations qui sont, rappelons le, physiologiquement impossibles à avoir pour toute personne banale de sexe féminin.).

* * *

Mary_-_Sue était en tête de la colonne des premières années qui attendaient d'être répartis par le Choixpeau. Tout le monde voulait cette si fabuleuse élève dans sa Maison (lorsque le Professeur McGonagall l'a présentée comme étant une nouvelle venant de France, Mary_-_Sue s'est fait un plaisir de raconter sa vie). 

La Grande Salle retint son souffle: Mary_-_Sue venait de coifferle Choixpeau.

"Alors. Oooooh mais tu es une Renarde Argentée! Je vois une grande intelligence, d'immenses pouvoirs, une famille illustre, de l'ambition, de la gentillesse… Tu n'as plus rien à apprendre. Je te nomme: PROFESSEUR DE POTIONS".

_-_ Mais, demanda MacGonagall, c'est compatible avec le poste de Préfète_-_en_-_Chef que Hermione lui a si gentiment légué?

_-_Bien sûr répondit le Choixpeau, et aussi avec son poste de professeur en DADA que notre cher directeur ne manquera pas de lui attribuer.

_-_Evidemment, elle seule pourra apprendre aux élèves tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir, et bien plus encore!

_-_C'est décidé ! Mary_-_Sue sera professeur de potions de DADA et Préfète_-_en_-_Chef !

A ces mots, Mary_-_Sue croula sous les vivats. Les professeurs s'étaient levés et applaudissaient à tout rompre leur nouvelle collègue. Severus, pleurant de joie, s'avança vers sa fillote et la félicita chaudement. Il était tellement fier d'elle! Mais comment ne pas être fier de Mary_-_Sue? Il la supplia d'accepter son cher parrain comme assistant, lui murmurant qu'il serait très honoré d'apprendre encore des choses. Elle approuva la proposition de son Sevy préféré. Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité. Les Professeurs dansaient sur les tables tandis que Sybille Trelawney psalmodiait: "je l'avais prédit" et qu'Hermione criait à qui voulait l'entendre: "c'est ma meilleure amie! Je la connais!"

A la demande générale, Mary_-_Sue entama un loooong discours que tout le monde suivait avec un grand intérêt:

_-_ Je suis tellement heureuse blablabla C'était prévisible vu mon talent blablabla nouvelle méthode pédagogique blablabla les potions en s'amusant blablabla je vous aime tous ("nous aussi on t'aime Mary_-_Sue") blablabla Merci de votre attention!

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements résonna dans la pièce.

En deux semaines à Poudlard, Mary_-_Sue avait réussi à: soigner le dragon qui relayait la magie dans Poudlard (il était enrhumé… son nez coulait tellement que les flammes qu'il était sensé cracher s'éteignaient avant de toucher les élèves), faire aimer les potions et Severus Snape à tous les étudiants, faire danser la gigue au Professeur Sinistra, apprendre à se battre à Alastor Maugrey, remplacer au pied levé toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor qui était enrhumée– seule, cela va de soi – et à gagner les Slytherin avec 750 points d'avance.

Bref, tout allait bien. Si ce n'est tous ces admirateurs à ses pieds…Quelle plaie pour Mary_-_Sue!

Entre Harry:

_-_ Mais Mary_-_Sue, je t'aime!

_-_ Ecoute Harry, t'es bien mignon mais un peu niais. Et puis, je suis ta sœur. /Boum a pu de Harry/

Hermione:

_-_ Oh Mary_-_Sue, grâce à toi j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ma sexualité, je t'aime Mary_-_Sue et je m'assume en tant que lesbienne!

_-_ Hermignonne, t'es bien gentille mais un peu trop jeune pour moi.

_-_ Mais je suis plus âgée que toi!

Draco:

_-_ Mary_-_Sue, veux_-_tu m'épouser?

_-_ Draky chéri, tes cheveux jureraient affreusement avec les miens. Donc ce sera non. Par contre ton père… Ca irait!

_-_ Mais il a les mêmes cheveux que moi!

Et ainsi de suite…

Mais encore une fois, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et c'est ainsi que se passa toute l'année. Grâce à Mary_-_Sue les ennemis d'autrefois s'entendaient maintenant à merveille, l'élève le moins courageux en avait bien plus que les meilleurs Aurors réunis et le moins doué pouvait sans problème prétendre à la place de major de promo dans les meilleures écoles supérieures de la planète (et même d'ailleurs), toutes époques confondues!

En effet en plus de s'occuper du poste de professeur de potions, de professeur de DADA et de Préfète_-_en_-_Chef, Mary_-_Sue avait aussi fait du remplacement à l'infirmerie, lorsque _-_Madame Pomfresh avait été atteinte d'une maladie incurable (soignée évidemment grâce à Mary_-_Sue) Elle avait également pris la place de Macgonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Bibine, Chourave, Vector, qui avaient du s'absenter pour "raison personnelle". Elle avait pris ensuite leur place à temps plein, et était effectivement bien meilleure qu'eux.

Enfin elle obtint le poste de directrice (accueillie en grande pompe par la gargouille lorsque Dumbledore dut s'expatrier au pole nord suite à une indigestion de sorbets au citron, qu'il s'enfilait entre deux bonbons au citron).

Jusqu'au moi de juin. En effet, comme à son habitude, le vilain méchant pas beau de l'histoire lança son "attaque_-_anti_-_Potter_-_post_-_exam" habituelle. Mais, Mary_-_Sue, n'écoutant que son courage, protégea Harry de son corps (si bien proportionné):

_-_ Enfuis toi Harry! Je m'occupe de papa!

C'était le face_-_à_-_face tant attendu, celui qui déciderait du sort de l'humanité:

_-_ Mary_-_Sue?

_-_ Oui papounet, c'est moi!

_-_ Mais je devais me battre contre Potter? Non? Enfin c'est dans le script… /vérifie/

_-_ Maintenant que je suis là, tout va changer papa! Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon frère!

_-_ Ton frère? Voldy se gratouilla le haut du crâne en pensant à haute voix: Pourtant avec ta mère on n'a eu que toi… Et puis –compte sur ses doigts_-_ tu es née après lui… Je le saurais si t'avais un frère, je suis ton père tout de même!

_-_ Bin c'est mon frère au 3ème degré!

_-_ Gneuh?

_-_ Oui bon écoute papa. C'est dommage qu'on en soit là. Tu vas pas tuer ta fille prodige n'est_-_ce pas? Et moi je ne vais pas te tuer non plus, j'ai besoin de toi papa! La voix si chantante de Mary_-_Sue tremblait d'émotion. L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Seuls les reniflements brisaient le silence.(Vous voulez un mouchoir Minerva? Oh, oui, merci Albus).

_-_ J'ai vécu sans père depuis l'âge de 6 mois. Et sans mère. J'ai affronté tellement de vilains! Et blablabla j'ai échappé à la mort 19 fois blablabla père de substitution en la personne de Salazar blablabla mais tu me manquais blablabla de grandir sans modèle masculin blablabla pas pu transcender mon complexe d'Œdipe blablabla Non?

_-_ Si.

Voldychou tomba à genoux devant sa fille en sanglotant. L'émotion était à son comble dans l'assemblée et un trafic de mouchoirs avait commencé du côté des Slytherin.

Un grand banquet fut organisé en l'honneur de Mary_-_Sue. Des sangliers rôtis chassés à coups de poings par Hagrid trônaient sur toutes les tables, le tout sous un magnifique ciel étoilé. Seule Sybille Trelawney manquait à l'appel, ligotée et bâillonnée (surtout bâillonnée) contre un arbre. La fête était joyeuse et Voldy n'avait d'yeux que pour sa chère fifille.

Ce repas signa le début d'un nouveau règne: Mary_-_Sue's Règne (oh yeaaahhhh! Avouez que ça pète en inglisheu).

Règne malheureusement très court.  
En effet, profitant de la liesse générée par la rédition sans remords de Voldemort –c'est pour le rime _-_ (que tout le monde appelait maintenant ainsi car grâce à Mary_-_Sue plus personne n'avait peur de lui) un nouvel ennemi fit surface.  
Il s'agissait du poulpe du marais. Qui aurait pu croire que cette brave bête qui avait à peine tué plus de trois élèves pendant plus de 1000 ans nourrissait une rancune tenace contre Mary_-_Sue ? Et pourtant c'était le cas. Il faut dire que ce pauvre animal avait été pendant longtemps de tous les monstres de l'étang le chouchou de Salazar. Il lui offrait de la nourriture, lui parlait des heures durant (et le poulpe ne se lassait d'écouter la voix mélodieuse du beau ténébreux de l'époque), et parfois même allait se baigner pour lui rendre visite. Mais du jour au lendemain, celui qu'il appelait affectueusement Sally l'avait délaissé. Il ne venait plus jamais le voir et encore moins lui parler. Et les trop rares fois où il passait près de l'étang c'était pour murmurer d'un air complètement ahuri deux mots, un nom : Mary_-_Sue. Oh le calamar n'était pas jaloux par nature et il aurait pardonné à Mary_-_Sue d'avoir détourné de lui l'attention de Salazar, seulement après lui avoir volé son cœur elle l'avait abandonné et Sally ne s'en était jamais remis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison (contrairement à ce que peut déblatérer le Choixpeau) que Salazar Serpentard était parti en ermitage et qu'on ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Durant des années, des siècles, un millénaire même, le calamar avait ruminé sa vengeance pour dire à cette pimbêche ce qu'il pensait d'elle (rappelons ici que le calamar n'a JAMAIS vu Mary_—_Sue sinon il ne l'aurait certainement pas traitée de pimbêche!). Et maintenant qu'elle était de retour il allait la faire souffrir comme Sally et lui avaient souffert. Tandis que la fête battait son plein depuis trois semaines (un mois de festivités n'est pas de trop pour célébrer Mary_-_Sue), il sortit de son étang et s'avança vers le château attrapant dans ses tentacules tous les élèves qui étaient en travers de sa route ! C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta devant Mary_-_Sue. Celle_-_ci ayant des dons de télépathe et étant versée dans toutes les langues parlées dans le monde et donc celles des étangs, elle comprit vite la situation.

Royale elle s'avança vers le Calamar et déclara.

_-_ Cette affaire est entre _-_toi et moi, relâche_-_les et viens à moi. Je ne me défendrai pas.

Et le calamar obéit, après avoir déposé délicatement les élèves déçus que le voyage s'arrête ainsi (Mary_-_Sue ayant banni la peur de Poudlard) . Puis il prit Mary_-_Sue dans une de ses tentacules. Il la secoua durant de longues minutes, hurlant, dans un langage compréhensible seulement de la jeune fille, toute la rancune accumulée depuis le départ de Salazar. Dans cette situation, pourtant fort dangereuse, Mary_-_Sue, garda son calme et sa dignité. En effet pas un seul cheveu e s'était égaré et sa Robe de sorcier n'avait pas volé à tout vent. Une fois calmé, le calamar laissa à Mary_-_Sue la possibilité de se défendre, et une fois de plus la demoiselle raconta sa vie ô combien passionnante.

_-_...J'aurais bien voulu rester mais je devais vaincre mon père, et, maintenant que nous avons enfin pu nous parler, je voudrais profiter un peu de sa présence. Je suis tellement désolée pour Salazar, si tu savais...

Emu par les propos de la jeune fille, le calamar daigna la reposer, puis regagna son étang.

_-_ Vive Mary_-_Sue ! clama un élève.

_-_ Elle a de nouveau sauvé l'école, renchérit un autre !

Ces acclamations furent bientôt reprises par toute la populace présente. C'en fut trop pour Mary_-_Sue. Comblée de bonheur, son cœur lâcha.

Ainsi mourut la si parfaite jeune fille, emportée dans la force de l'âge après tant d'exploits accomplis. L'univers venait de perdre sa plus belle création.

Tous pleurèrent sa disparition, même ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas mais qui ressentaient en eux la profonde tristesse d'avoir perdu un être qui leur aurait été cher s'ils avaient eu la chance de le rencontrer.

A Poudlard, malgré l'infinie tristesse qui imprégnait chaque être vivant et même non vivant, tous essayaient de surmonter leur chagrin pour organiser à la jeune fille des funérailles dignes de ce nom. D'ailleurs la communauté eut rapidement un problème épineux à résoudre: comment rendre grâce à la jeune fille même dans la mort, puisque personne ne détenait son testament. Après de nombreuses tergiversations il fut décidé qu'on la mettrait dans un cercueil de verre. Ainsi, tous pourraient l'admirer durant des années et des années. Alors que Dumbledore avait ordonné la construction de ce cercueil, une meute de renards arriva pour se recueillir une dernière fois devant le corps de Mary_-_Sue. Après avoir longtemps hurlé à la mort, ils s'approchèrent du directeur de Poudlard, et celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute lui tendit le bout d'écorce qu'il avait dans la gueule et où étaient écrites les dernières volontés de Mary_-_Sue.

Celle_-_ci voulait être incinérée et dispersée dans le monde entier, pour que chacun puisse profiter de sa sagacité et de sa sagesse.

"Ainsi soit_-_il" déclara Dumbledore, et ainsi fut fait. Après que chaque habitant de Poudlard et de ses alentours eut récupéré une infime partie de Mary_-_Sue dans l'intention d'en faire une relique ou un porte_-_bonheur qui serait transmis de génération en génération, Mary_-_Sue fut incinérée et les cendres dispersées aux quatre vents.

Depuis, le monde vit en harmonie la plus totale et la plus parfaite, non seulement entre habitants de la planète mais aussi entre les habitants de la planète et la nature.

**FIN**

* * *

On espère que cette petite collaboration vous a plu! On remettra sûrement ça! En tout cas, merci de nous donner votre avis avec une petite review! 


End file.
